The First Girl
by TheGirlWhoLivedOnPrivetDrive
Summary: After waking up in an unusual metal elevator, Kali finds herself in a place called the glade with 31 boys. She and the other boys are desperate to find a way out of the glade and the horrendous maze that surrounds it. However, it isn't very easy.
1. Chapter 1

The noise is what woke me up.  
That deafening siren that echoed on forever. I shoot up and look around frantically. Where am I? Who am I? This is terrifying. The only thing that I can remember is my name; Kali. Why can't I remember anything else?! I hit my head, trying desperately to regain my lost memories. Alas, the only thing this does is hurt my head.

I set my hand on my thigh and attempt to take deep breaths. Looking around I notice that I am in some sort of cage or elevator. There is a flashing red light, hitting my eyes every two seconds. I stood up to stop it from doing so, but I find myself to be so dizzy that I can't help but to fall back down, my hands hitting the bottom of the box. I closed my eyes and held my breath, trying to calm myself down. Surely this would be over soon. Exhaling hard, I slowly open my eyes to see that the box was moving faster and faster. I looked up and saw that I was reaching the top.  
This is not what I wanted. I didn't want to die like this. Being smushed into a pancake by hitting a - what looks to be - concrete wall. To top it all off, I still have amnesia! I couldn't look anymore. I turned around to sit on my ass and I shut my eyes, preparing for my demise.  
However, when the siren suddenly stopped, I glanced up. It was slowing down. Only a by a bit, but it was still something.

I scooch over to the wall behind me and I stand up again. I use the hard, cold wall for support, fixing my fingers through the holes in it, holding on tight. My heart was pounding in my chest as my legs wobble like jelly.

"Stop it." I say to myself out loud.

Shakily I start to look at everything around me. There were really weird creature things on the walls. I couldn't see them properly in this light and at the speed I was going. I also kept seeing the phrase 'World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department'. It's repeated on the walls over and over again. What it was, I don't know.  
Suddenly, the lift stopped, and I was pushed off of my feet and onto the metal ground. I could feel my skin start to bruise from the impact. The flashing light also stopped and I realised that the concrete ceiling I saw before was actually a door, and it was opening.

A bright light blinded me, so I raised my hand to block it out, desperate to see something. There were around 30 figures surrounding the entrance. My face contorted into one of absolute fear.

"Is that a girl?" A boy asked. I heard a large murmur from the figures.

"It looks like it." Someone else said. It was also a boy. Was I the only girl here?

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw that I was right. Every single figure was a teenage boy. Someone jumped down into the lift and walked over to me. I rushed back as far as I could and had my legs up near my chest. He put out his arms to show that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"It's okay. You're okay." He said, his voice different from the other boys. He had a different accent. "My name is Newt and we have all been in the same place as you. Trust me." He stopped at my feet and crouched down to get to my level. "What's your name?"

I stared up at him. His brown eyes staring back at mine.

"Kali." I finally tell him. He smiles at me and puts out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kali." I shook his hand hesitantly. "Let's get you up to the top. We can explain everything up there, okay?" I nodded at him, looking up at the crowd of boys.

Once I had gotten up to the top and met some of the boys, Newt told me that someone named Nick would show me around. Apparently he is the leader around here, but he wasn't showing up anywhere, so I stuck around Newt.

"I'm surprised you haven't klunked your pants yet, Kali." Newt told me.

"What does 'klunked' mean, exactly?" I asked him, ever so confused.

"Well you see, there are these pots that we use to go to the toilet in and when we do, it makes a noise that sounds like 'klunk'. So we use it for slang." he explained, his face turning a pinkish colour. I nodded my head slightly and made a small 'oh' sound. "You mightn't understand a lot of the things we say Greenie because of slang. Did you want me to explain the words to you?" He offered.

"That'd be grand, thanks." I said, studying my surroundings. There was a large space in the middle of four walls and the most of it was green. There was the metal lift in the middle of it and there were buildings all over the space. Some parts had fields and other parts had what looks to be a small forest. The walls surrounding the middle part were gigantic and a silvery metal. I could see that in the middle of each wall there was an opening. Perhaps it was a door?

"Well, for starters there is greenie, which I just called you," Newt started. "It is short for Greenbean. We call the people who arrive here greenbeans because they look as green as them." I wonder if I looked green. Probably. "Now we only just started saying that because you are the second person to arrive up here in that box, which we call The Box. Original, I know." he smiled.

"If I'm the second to arrive up here, how are there heaps of people?" I wondered.

"There was 30 of us who woke up here all together, myself included. We couldn't rem- Wait. Before I say anything more, do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. "Only my name." I confessed.

"Okay, good. Well, not good, but it was the same for us. We had no idea who we were, and there was people blaming others for things, so we had to make some rules. We sat around and talked about what we should do. After a while, we finally decided the rules, which are: 1. Don't hurt another glader, 2. Do your job, and 3. Don't go out there." When he told me rule 3, he pointed to the opening in the walls. "We had discovered that there were things in there, dangerous creatures that had hurt one of the boys, Jack. A couple of boys used a serum that was in one of these buildings and saved him. But he acts differently. He doesn't want to leave here for some reason, but no one else feels that way. Jack said that he remembered some things from the outside world and that they aren't any good, but he won't tell us what they are."

"Right, okay. Sorry, but what's a glader?" I asked.

"Oh bloody hell, I forgot to finish the slang didn't I? Okay, gladers are the people who live in the glade. Which is this place. Shank is friend, although it doesn't have to be used in that way. You can sorta swear by using the word shank. Shuck is the word we use to show annoyance, Slim It means calm down or shut up, Slinthead is used if someone had messed up really bad. It's used to put them down. Newbie is basically the same as Greenie, but it can be used for anyone who is new. The boy who came before you, Siggy, isn't the greenbean anymore, but he is still a newbie. Good That is used to agree with something and, finally, Jacked describes someone messed up in the head. Jack is a bit Jacked."

"Is Jacked called so because of Jack?"

"Yeah. He's also the reason for the name Medjack. They are the healers here." He explained, moving a hand through his long, blonde hair. I looked at my hair, it was a dark brown colour that was extremely long and curly. "Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am a bit." I admitted, albeit I wasn't a bit hungry, I was starving. He smiled, stood up from the log and waited for me to follow suit.

"I am too. C'mon," he said. "Let's go get some food."

As I followed him to get some food, I checked out everything I could see. When I looked up, I realised that the sun and sky weren't real. It was a dome with lights and screens, making it look like it was real. I moved my head back down as we were passing the box. Someone was standing in it, others around the outside of it. Newt stopped.

"It still won't go down?" The gladers shook their heads. Newt sighed but continued to walk. "We are trying to see if it'll go down with us in it. To find a way out." he told me.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's gonna work. Surely it would've gone down by now." I said solemnly.

"We've never really been able to try before. Every time it comes up, it goes back down before we can hitch a ride."

"I thought that I was the second one to come up here though?" I asked Newt.

"You are, but every week we get some supplies. Siggy came a month after we got here. You came a month after Siggy." I nod at him.

We walk in silence for a little bit after this. Newt was walking in front of me, leading the way. Because of this, I could see just how tall he was. He looked about 14 years old and there seemed to be boys older than he, but he was definitely one of the tallest. I almost walked into him when he abruptly stopped.

"Where here." He said happily. "Hey Siggy." he said to one of the boys.

"Newt, Greenbean." he greeted. I waved at him with a smile on my face. But it was a forced smile. I wanted to. No. I needed to get out of this place. I don't know if Newt is telling the truth or not. I won't be able to tell. I don't know if i'll ever be able to tell.

"Siggy here is one of the cooks." Newt explained.

"Newt. I was thinking about my name. I don't want people to be calling me Siggy anymore. It just doesn't feel right, you know?" Siggy started to say. "I want to be called Frypan now."

"Yeah you shank, of course!" Newt told Frypan. Frypan's face lit up.

"Thanks, Newt. Here's dinner." he told us as he scooped up what looked like mashed potato and vegetables."

"Thank you." I said. Newt smiled at Frypan.

When we were a fair distance away from Frypan, Newt spoke to me. "You may not like the taste of it by the way. Siggy's. Sorry, Frypan's cooking isn't the best. It's certainly better than anyone else's, but it still isn't great." he told me. I nodded at him, looking down at the food. "He's the keeper of the cooks."

"And a keeper is a what?"

"The leader of a certain job. Nick isn't the keeper of the gladers though. He's just the leader. Alby, - I'm sure you'll meet him soon - is his second in command. So he isn't a keeper either, but they both go to the meetings with the other keepers." Newt explained. He sat down at a long table. It could seat much more than 30 people.

"What are the other jobs?" I ask him, sitting next to him and another boy.

"You'll find out tomorrow, as well as the other keepers. Don't worry." he told me. I sighed an okay and started to eat.

The boy next to me had almost finished eating his food, but he looked like he didn't really like it. It wasn't too bad. Some of the carrots weren't cooked properly and were still hard, but apart from that, I liked it.

The boy finished his mouthful and turned to me. He had black hair and green eyes. He was fairly attractive apart from his nose which looked a bit like a deformed potato. He looked to be about 13 years old. "I'm Gally." He said with a scratchy voice. He wiped his hand on his pants and then held it out.

"Kali." I said as I shook it. He had a small smile on his face. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he turned back to his dinner and continued to eat.

Newt had shown me to where I would be sleeping. It was a large hammock, green in colour.

"Thank you for putting up with me the whole day." I told him.

"It was no problem." he told me. "Did you want to know anything else before I go?" he asked me.

"What colour are my eyes and how old do I look?"

"Hazel." he replied. He paused a little bit to look me up and down. "I'd say you're about 14."

I nod my head in thanks. He smiled and left. I looked around at my hammock and the blanket hanging on it. I took off my shoes and climbed up into my hammock. Once I placed the blanket over me, I started to cry. I tried to stay as quiet as I could to make sure that no one could see me breaking down. I just wanted to get out of here. There was a slight shuffle. It sounded like someone was coming into the room. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Kali..." I heard Newt say. Shit. He wasn't supposed to see me like this. No one was. "Kali it's okay. I swear." I wiped my eyes again and turned to look at him.

"I know." I smiled, hoping that he would believe me. He didn't.

"Did you want me to stay with you tonight? It's no problem." he offered me. I'm not sure if I really want him to or not. He did anyway. He walked over to me and climbed into the hammock. His thumb was stroking my arm, his stomach pressed against my back. "Kali, you'll be alright. We will find a way out of here. I promise you." He whispered to me. I thought that the idea was farfetched. How on earth could he promise something like this? "I promise." he repeated. His voice was soothing and eventually I fell asleep, tears escaping my eyes, wetting my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't remember if I dreamt last night or not. All I can remember is falling asleep and waking up now. Newt's arms were tangled around me, his breath hitting my neck. I felt safe in his arms; secure. I don't know if this feeling will last forever, however. Will I ever be safe here? Newt twitched around a little and held onto me tighter. I wondered if he was having a nightmare. I wish I could have one. At least then I could feel something apart from this numbness this glade had given me.

Newt suddenly jerked awake and loosened his grip on me. He took some deep breaths and then he was calm. His eyes looked me over. A look of guilt seeped over his face.

"I'm sorry Kali, did I wake you up?" I shook my head.

"I was already awake. Although it looks like it's still very early." I pointed out. The sky was still dark.

"Give it a second." Newt told me. What did he mean? Before I could ask him, the sky lightened and the sun had come out.

"Oh." I lamely said. Newt got up out of the hammock and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt raising a little bit, revealing the bottom of his belly.

"I've got to get going to my job. I'll send Nick over to ya, greenbean." he said as he turned to leave.

"Newt wait." I started. He turned back to me.

"Yeah? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you. For, you know. Staying with me last night." I said. I'm surprised that he did stay. I must've annoyed him, sticking around for the whole day. He beamed at me. "I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about-" his smiled dropped.

"Yeah that's fine. Sure." he interrupted and he started to walk away.

"About me crying." I finished, talking to his back. He spun around. His face wasn't sad or happy, but accepting.

"Of course, Kali. I wouldn't do that anyway." Smiling once more, he turned and left.

Falling back in the hammock I sighed. At least I have a friend in this hell hole. The hammock was rocking very unsteadily and I held onto the edges of it to steady myself, not wanting to fall out of it. I heard footsteps. Someone was coming into the room. When he turned the corner I thought that he was probably Nick. He looked to be the oldest out of everyone here - about 17 - and Newt had said that he was going to send him over. The boy had light brown skin, like me, and short dark brown hair. He had blue eyes that shimmered in the light.

"Nick?" I asked him. He smiled, showing his crooked teeth and nodded his head.

"Nice to finally meet you Kali." I hopped out of my hammock and shook his hand. "Are you ready to finally get your questions answered?" he asked me.

"Very ready." I said, hoping he would hurry up with the tour.

"Let's go then." he told me, bouncing on the heels of his feet and walking out of the room. We turned the corner to reveal that most of the gladers were already awake and out of bed. Others were lounging about. "This building is called the homestead and it was here when we got here," Nick started. "This is where everyone sleeps but the hammocks are hopefully only temporary. We are getting some of the builders to make beds. We are asking for more blankets and mattresses from the people who put us here." Nick explained.

"How exactly do you do that?" I enquire. Surely these boys don't communicate with whoever brought us here? If they did then they must be apart of this whole thing. Do they not want to get out?

"We leave a note in the box. They sometimes bring up the things we ask for. Alby thought to try it out and when it worked, we were ecstatic." Oh. So they aren't deranged - or jacked - then. Thank the gods for that. Who even are the gods? Are there any? Fucking hell this amnesia is getting on my nerves.

We left the homestead and went over to the box. Someone was still in there.

"I think you can come out now, Frankie. It's not going to go down." Nick told the boy, obviously called Frankie. "Could you help me greenie?" Nick asked as he put a hand out to Frankie. I did the same, following Nicks orders and helped to pull Frankie up. Frankie had cold hands that had imprints of them from the box. He looked about 15 years old and his hair was a light orange colour. He was very light and when he got up, I saw that he was a very lean boy. Freckles covering his face and arms.

"Thanks Nick, greenie." Frankie said. "What is your name greenbean?" he asked, very curious.

"Kali." I told him.

"Well I'm Frankie, if you didn't know." as he introduced himself, the box started to descend, the top automatically closing so that Frankie couldn't get into it. "Are you kidding me?!" Frankie exclaimed, looking down at the box in frustration.

"Obviously they were waiting for you to exit, shuck head." Nick said. "C'mon Kali, let's go. Bye Frankie." Frankie waved us off and then went to where the kitchen was. He was obviously getting some breakfast. Along with some other boys, Newt was sitting at the table where we had eaten dinner. He was finished his food though and he got up and put on a small backpack I hadn't noticed. He jogged over to one of the walls and waited until it opened. Wait. I didn't even notice it was closed in the first place! It must be a door. A very loud, very large door. A few other boys followed Newt in.

"Nick?" he hummed in response. "Newt told me the rules yesterday and one of them was not to go in there." Nick stopped walking and turned to look at me. I however was looking at the door. "But he and some others just went into it. I thought there were creatures in there. Ones that hurt Jack?"

"No one is allowed in there." Nick said. Making me even more confused. "Except for the runners." What? I looked back at him. "Runners are the people who are skilled at every job, so they have to go into that maze and navigate it. They try to find a way out. However we soon found out that the walls inside the maze, change every night. If you heard noises last night, the walls would've been partly the fault. Grievers were the other noises you heard. They are gruesome creatures that apparently look bulbous with spikes coming out of their 'skin'. I've never seen one myself, but this is what Jack and some of the runners say they look like." Nick finished.

"Oh. Okay."

"Grievers usually only come out at night. They have sometimes been seen in the day, but that rarely happens." Nick said. "Okay. Did Newt tell you the jobs that we have?"

"No."

"Well, we have the runners, - which I've explained - the cooks, - which is self-explanatory - the slicers, - the people who grow and butcher the animals - the track-hoes, - the gardeners - the builders, - the people who build stuff - the bricknicks, - they do the same as the builders but they are usually repair things. So far they have just been helping the builders. We also have the med-jacks, - which are the people who are the healers-"

"Newt told me about them actually. He told me about Jack and The Changing. Although I'm not really sure what The Changing is." I interrupted. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll try and say everything that there is to know and if there is anything I missed, please tell me at the end." He said. I nodded my head at him. "The last job are the sloppers. They don't really fit in anywhere else and do all the other work. The things no one else wants to do. That is the job you don't want to get, trust me. Now for each job there is a keeper. Keeper of the runners is Newt. Keeper of the cooks is Siggy. Sorry, Frypan. Keeper of the slicers is Winston. Keeper of the track-hoes is Zart. Keeper of the builders is Gally. Keeper of the bricknicks is Adam. Keeper of the med-jacks is Clint. Keeper of the sloppers is Dave. I am the leader of the Glade and Alby is my second-in-command. If for whatever reason I cannot do my job, Alby steps in. All of the people I listed, myself included, go to every gathering. Gatherings are to discuss who should be a runner and, although it hasn't happened yet, if a glader gets into big trouble, we'll have a gathering and decide what to do with them. But hopefully nothing too bad will happen. Theres a room in the back of the homestead which is where we hold the gatherings. Theres also a slammer where some people go. It's sort of like a jail."

He walked over to the north-east section where there were crops.

"This is where we grow our food and get our water. Theres a pump over there. Because of the dome we live in, it doesn't rain here. I'm not even sure how the crops grow. It isn't real sunlight."

...

…

...

After the tour was finished, Nick and I sat down at the table and ate some food, as we hadn't had any all day. I still had some questions though.

"Any questions?" he asked, as if reading my mind.

"Do you know why we were sent here?"

"No."

"Why can't anyone remember anything?"

"I don't know."

"Who put us here?"

"I don't know that either, Kali."

"What have you tried to do to get out of here?"

"We have tried waiting in The Box, climbing the up the walls and we even wrote on a note 'a way to escape' on our request list. Nothing has worked."

"What job will I get?"

"In a second, you will go over to see Winston and help out the slicers. He will then tell me how you did. Tomorrow you will go to Zart with the track-hoes and he'll do the same as Winston. You'll go to all of the jobs until we either find the best one for you, you go in with the sloppers or we decide to make you a runner." Nick explained.

"Okay. I think that's it. Thank you, Nick." I told him.

"It's not problem at all." he said, digging back into his food.

I did the same and devoured what was left on my plate. I was so hungry, it was not funny.

"Wait. One more question!" I said. "Where do I bathe?" I knew I was going to be working where the livestock are slaughtered, so I didn't want to have the smell on me.

"You remember where we have the water?" Nick asked. I nodded at him. "There's a building near there where you can go. At the moment you have to take a tub of water with you in there, but we are working out a pipe system to make it an actual shower." he told me.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled.

I finished off my food and took my plate up to Frypan. As I passed Nick, he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"You should probably wait in you hammock or in the homestead. I'll get Winston to send over one of the slicers soon." he said, releasing my arm.

"Okay. Cool."

"Good that." he said. This slang is still so weird to me.

I smiled at him once more as I walked off towards the homestead. I kept looking around at all of the places here. I should've asked Nick if he knew what World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department was, but it's too late now. I'll just have to ask someone later.

I lay in my hammock and swayed until someone came for me. I hope being a slicer isn't too hard. I mean, Frypan was only here for a month and he is a keeper. Perhaps I'll be so good, I'll be a keeper of something too. Probably not though. I just hope I don't become a runner. I don't really want to have to go in the maze at all and from what Nick told me about The Changing on the tour, I do not want to have to undergo that awful pain that Jack did.

Hopefully I'll be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Greenie!" Someone shouted, entering the room. "Time to go." he said as he turned the corner. The boy had very light blonde hair, it almost looked white. His skin was pale and his eyes were light blue. Everything about him looked pale and cold. However, he looked like a warm person.

"I'm Stan." he introduced himself. "Kali, right?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded with a smile. "You ready to be slicer for the day?"

"I certainly am." I say, getting up out my hammock. "Let's go!" Stan looks happy at my enthusiasm, but really all I want is for this to be over and done with already.

Following Stan to the other slicers was very uneventful. All I took in was that Stan was very short, but I couldn't tell how old he was. He seems older than he looks, perhaps someone else knows his age. Maybe he does. Before I could ask though, we arrived at the slaughter house. The boys were busy at work except for one of them. He walked over to us.

"Bye, Kali. Good luck." Stan said over his shoulder as he walked towards this other boy, tapping him on the back as he passed.

"Hey, Greenbean." the boy said. "The name's Winston." He extended his arm out, shaking my hand. "We've almost done everything for today, but we've saved a couple of things for you to do. One of them is to kill and cut up the chicken for tonights dinner. We'll do that last, do the easier things first." Winston explained, his greasy hair flopping in his face. He leaded me into the barn and the smell hit me like a truck. It was horrible, but not intolerable.

"This place is called the 'Bloodhouse' and is unfortunately well named." Winston told me. "We keep our animals over here," he said, directing me to the livestock. There were chickens, pigs, cows, and sheep. "You see that wooly lamb over there?" he asked me, pointing to the sheep pen.

"Yeah?" holding my breath in. Please don't say I have to kill the poor lamb.

"You get to shear it."

"Okay, cool." I say cooly, trying to hide the exhale of relief I let out. "Is that hard?"

"Not really. Shearing it is easy, but holding him down is a bit harder. They don't get hurt, but sometimes they get a bit rowdy." Winston walked closer to the pen and opened it slowly. "I'll get him out and then we'll lead him to the shearing corner over there." he rocked his head to the side, showing me where the corner is.

I noticed that there was someone cleaning up the wool that was already there. He put it into a bag. I wonder what they use the wool for. I reckon it'd be for blankets as it got pretty cold last night, even with Newt there. I noticed that he had left the pen open, so I closed it, not wanting any of the sheep to get out.

Winston had gotten a hold of the lamb and had picked it up, talking to it peacefully. I opened up the pen for him so that he could get out and closed it moving the face of a curious sheep. I lightly pet its head before leaving it to follow Winston. The lamb he was holding seemed calm, but whether or not that would change once I started to shear it was the question.

"It's okay, you're okay." Winston said to the lamb. "Here is the shear," he started, handing me the blade. "And here is the lamb." I took the lamb in my other hand and knelt down, placing the shear on the ground.

I picked the creature up and flip him on his back, deciding to start on his stomach. I pick up the blade and start, cooing the whole time, trying to keep the lamb calm. It didn't work at the start, but after a while it did. I was shaky for the whole time I was doing the belly. I don't want to slip and hurt the poor thing. I know that if I do that, it will not be calm. I slightly twist him so that I can get to his sides and once thats done, I set the shears to the side. Taking a little break to flip him over. I am almost finished. This isn't too hard.

"You're doing great, Greenie!" Winston said to me, making me smile. Now for its back and head.

It wasn't too hard to do its back, its head was a bit harder though. It started to really move away from the blade, but thankfully I didn't hurt it. When it was all over, I picked it up and placed it into the pen.

"Now we can move on to the gruesome aspect of working in the bloodhouse." Winston said, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Fun" I sarcastically say. Winston chuckles, walking towards the smelliest area of the barn. My nose had gotten used to the scent, but now it has been overcome with the smell of death. I braced myself for the horror, but it wasn't too bad. The floor had some stains, but it wasn't very bloody, and it was quite clean. Then I realised I forgot to do something.

"Winston what about the wool from the lamb? Don't I have to clean it up?"

"No, the sloppers do that." he answered. "They also clean most of the blood in here."

"Fair enough. Who's the keeper again?"

"Of the sloppers you mean?" I nodded at him. "Dave."

"What exactly does he do as keeper of the sloppers?"

"The same things as the others, but he has to find jobs to do if they run out of things. He also attends the gatherings."

"I just hope I don't become a slopper." I told him.

"Yeah, no one wants to be one, but some people just are. If all goes well with the chicken, you could definitely a slicer." Winston said, a smile on his face. "Now is the moment of truth."

I look down at the chickens, the were walking around, eating the food they were given, not knowing that one of them would be dead in a little while.

"That one over there," Winston pointed to one of the chickens. "You have to pick it up and bring it over to this room." he said, whilst leaning on the wall to an empty room.

This is going to be horrible. Not picking up the chook, thats fine. It actually seems pretty easy. I walked into the pen, making some of the chooks run away from it. I walked over to the one Winston pointed at. It was very fat and it looked quite old. Well, as far as I could tell. It was slower than the other ones and it took me two tries to pick it up. But it was fairly simple. Holding its wings down, my fingers underneath it, I walked out of the pen and into the room. Winston closed the door behind us.

There was a block of wood and an axe in the middle of the room.

"I think how you're going to do it is quite self-explanatory." Winston said grimly.

"Yeah. How do I hold it down?"

"I'll do that."

I nodded, exhaling harshly. Preparing myself for this. I placed the chook down and pushed it down so it was laying down. Winston held it down and I raised the axe.

"Just make sure it's precise, we don't want it to suffer." he said. "And please don't get me." I laughed.

"I don't know, you look like a pretty good target." I said, winking at him.

One. I steadied my breathing.

Two. I held my breath.

Three. I swung the axe down and as soon as it hit the neck, I exhaled. It was over.

"Good job, Greenie." Winston told me, a smile on his face. "Now you can help me to take the feathers off of it."

"Fun." I said, my face in pure horror.

...

...

...

The day was almost over. I had finished in the bloodhouse, and I think I did well. Who knew that I would be so calm considering I just slaughtered an animal? It was almost dinner, thankfully. I AM STARVING.

"Greenbean!" someone called out from the other side of the glade. I looked up from my seated position near the homestead. It was Newt, coming out from the map room.

I waved at him, standing up. I brushed down my pants, ridding them of dirt, and then started to walk over to where Newt was.

"How was your day?" he asked, looking quite worn out.

"I think it went well. Need a shower though, got some blood on my hands."

Newt melodramatically sighed. "You didn't kill Winston did ya? I know he can be a shuck sometimes, but to kill him, thats a bit harsh." he winked at me.

"Oh ha, ha. You're hilarious," I said sarcastically. "Winston? Nah, he's cool. It's Maurice's blood on my hands."

"Wait who is Maurice? We have a Maurice? I do not remember meeting a Maurice." Newt said, looking off to the distance, wondering how he could've forgotten Maurice.

"I called the chicken Maurice." I admitted to him. As soon as I said it, he stared down at me with a look on his face that said 'really?'. I smiled cheekily.

"C'mon let's go. I need a shower too. And you really need to get rid of Maurice's blood. It's too morbid for me."

I walked along with Newt, his hands brushed against mine a couple of times, making me slightly flinch. He must've noticed because he moved his hands inward a little bit - and it was fairly obvious -, but he didn't say anything about it, which I am grateful for.

When we reached the showers, I realised that if someone wanted to bathe, they would either have to make a bath, or have someone to pump the water for them. Thankfully there were stalls.

"You can shower first if you want. I'll pump for you." Newt offered.

"No, no. I'll pump. I've been sitting around for a while, you've been running for the whole day. You deserve a rest." I told him.

"Kali, it's oka-"

"Newt. I insist." he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine." he said as he walked into a stall. Before he entered one, he turned around. "Thank you." he said this with such sincerity in his voice.

He took off his shirt and hung in on the door of the stall and then walked in. Before he was out of my vision I noticed a small scar on the side of his lower stomach. 'What could that be from?' I wondered.

"There's a little switch on the side of it. You need to flick that up, and then you can start pumping." Newt instructed. "Make sure you are at pump number four."

I counted and got to five, but looked at the pump and it had the number 4 printed on it. Along with 'WICKED'. How come this is pump number four, but fifth in line?

"Yeah, I've got it." I told him. I switched the flick and started to pump. The handle was quite stiff at first, but then it began to loosen. However, my arms got tired very quickly.

Around two minutes had passed, and Newt banged on the stall door. "I'm done." he said. I stopped pumping and flicked the switch, my arms falling to my side.

He took another minute until he came around, fully clothed and almost fully dry. His hair was still very wet, but his body looked moderately dry. Not that I was looking at his body a lot. Although it is a great body. A very great body.

"Your turn." he smiled at me, brushing his hair with his right hand.

I walked around and opened the door to stall four. The floor was wet, and most of the walls were too.

"You can take your shoes off if you want to. There isn't any fungus in there or anything." Newt told me.

"Thanks." I took my shoes off, followed by my socks - which I placed inside my shoes -, and I stepped into the shower. I closed the door and set my shoes down off to the side. I lifted my shirt up and hung it over the left wall. I did the same with the rest of my clothes and then I told Newt to start the water.

As soon as it hit my skin, I sunk back in pure bliss. It was warm and the pressure was incredible. It was soothing and relaxing. But, I didn't want Newt to tire his arms out like I did mine, so I hurried up.

There is a shampoo and conditioner mixed bottle and a larger bottle of soap. After I washed the blood off of my hands and arms, I washed my hair, feeling safe and free, inside this hellish prison. Soon enough I finished and I banged the far wall, to notify Newt I was done. The water was still running though.

"Newt? I'm done, you don't have to keep pumping the water."

"I'm not. Theres a 15-20 second delay with the water. It'll stop in a second." Before he could even finish his sentence, the water ceased. I quickly dried myself and changed.

"Nice isn't it?" Newt said.

"So good."


	4. Chapter 4

Newt and I walked over to the tables to get dinner together, I brushed my hair with my hand as we went. Most of the boys were sitting down at the table, some of the others were sitting off to the side on logs. Frypan had cooked up some chicken, and carrots. Maurice must have been in the mix of chicken. I hope it's having a ball up in chicken heaven, if there is one.

"That smells delicious." I say to Newt. He smiles at me. He has a wonderful smile.

"Sig always has something good. Shit, sorry. Fry always has something good." he corrected himself. I wonder why Frypan chose his name. He could have chosen any name from utensils in the kitchen: wok, pot, wooden spoon. Frypan actually sounds more like a name though. It sounds natural, I suppose. "And when I say good, I mean it's the best we have."

"He hasn't been here for very long though, has he? Only last month right?"

"Yeah, he's bloody amazing! Wish I could cook like him. Maybe even better than him." Newt sighed off into the distance.

"Stop being so melodramatic, shank." A voice called from behind us. He was a lean, Asian boy who had black, slick hair. "All you need to do is run, no need for cooking. Not from you at least."

"Minho stop being such a klunk head, and sit down." Newt said to him. The boy started to comply, but then with a smirk, he pushed his tray across to the other side of the table, and jumped over the table with such finesse and then he sat down. Newt stared at the boy - Minho - with a look of wondrousness. "Well that was bloody splendiferous. Minho, meet Kali - the greenie. Kali meet Minho." he introduced.

Minho gave me his hand to shake. "How are you doing, Greenbean?"

"I'm not too shabby. It's a lot to take in, that's for sure."

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure." He said, stuffing his mouth with chicken. "Well, I don't think you'll ever get used to it, but it'll have to be something you have to tolerate."

Newt agreed with him, and turned in, so that he was excluding anyone sitting on his right side, and had his full attention towards Minho and I. His leg grazed upon mine when he turned, and when he got comfortable, his leg was leaned up against me. Which I am perfectly content with. Shuck, I'm happy! He just does these little things that make me happy inside. Is that weird? I think it might be… I don't even know the guy! Not really.

...

...

...

We finished dinner, and Minho, Newt, and I walked back to the Homestead. Minho walked over to his bed - yes, he is one of the people who get an actual bed - and hopped on it. Newt sat down on it, his left leg curled up underneath him. I followed suit, and sat down. I hope they don't find me annoying.

The bed looked to be quite sturdy, and the blanket was so incredibly soft. Definitely made from wool from the bloodhouse.

"Who else has a bed?" I asked Minho.

"All of the keepers - so that's Frypan, Winston, Zart, Gally, Clint, Dave, and Newt here. Nick has one of course, and Alby. They have just started to make beds for the others - I was lucky and got the first one."

"We're giving them to the runners first, as we have the most tiring jobs out of everyone. Nick thought that we deserved some comfort."

I am such a horrible person. Newt had to endure a night in my hammock - probably with my limbs jabbing into him - when he has a bed! I have to apologise to him, but I don't really want Minho to know that we slept together. Wow, okay that sounds wrong. We didn't sleep together. We just slept - together. This is why I don't want to tell Minho. He might take it the wrong way. Shuck, I know the context, and I still took it the wrong way.

"You guys are so lucky. Beds'd be so much better than hammocks."

"Oh I'm sure you were fine last night." Minho winked. "Very comfortable." I gave him a questioning look.

I then looked over to Newt. He was rubbing his temples - half hiding his face from me. Oh shuck.

"He noticed I was gone last night and asked where I was, so I told him. I was with you." Newt admitted. "Bloody shank almost klunked his pants from laughing so hard."

"Oh, ha ha, Newt. You don't need to worry, Kali, I was the only one who noticed him gone. I told the others he was still in the map room. Not sure if anyone saw you guys though. It isn't as if your hammock is invisible."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. It's not like it was some big secret or something." I nervously said. Personally, I believe it is a big deal. I have just met these boys, and I slept with one of them on the first night. It's incredibly embarrassing!

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Minho is such a little shit, I swear.

"We just slept, Minho." Newt sighed, as though he had explained it about a million times before. He probably has.

"Sure, sure. Kali, what did you and Newt do in your hammock last night?" Minho winked at me.

"We slept, I assure you." I told him. His smirk dropped from his face. "Why, is someone going to get jealous?"

"Nah, Newt's single. I think most of us are. Winston and Frypan seem really close. But not in the friend way - you know?" Minho told me.

"That might be because we are together, Minho." a voice said from behind.

"Oh, hey Winston." Minho greeted sheepily.

Winston nodded his head at us, got something from off of his bed and left. He came back in five seconds after.

"Shuck, I almost forgot. Newt we are having a gathering. Now." With that, Winston left.

"Ughh." Newt complained. "I really cannot be bothered leaving this bed."

"Aw, I want you to sleep in my bed with me too, babe." Minho smirked. Newt gave him a fake laugh. "Just kidding, now leave. I have to talk to Kali." As Newt got up, Minho smacked his ass, his face never leaving mine.

"Shank!" Newt said.

I stretched my legs out, and fell backwards so I was lying down on Minho's bed. He stayed seated, in saying that, he moved so he was fully facing me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I want to know what really happened last night in your hammock." His face was oddly stern.

"Shuck, Minho, we told you. We slept!"

"But why?"

"I was feeling upset, and scared, so he comforted me - by spooning me, and sleeping in my hammock. There is nothing more to the story, Minho."

"Yeah, okay, I get that. But - wait, was he the big spoon?" he inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's so small." I think Minho may have suppressed a giggle at saying that. "Anyway, we all got scared when we got here - he didn't spoon anyone then."

"He was probably scared too." I offered.

"Okay, how about last month? Fry was scared to death when he got here. Newt was hanging around him, but he didn't cuddle with him like cutlery - which I suppose is ironic, considering Frypans recent name-change."

"I don't know! Perhaps he wasn't comfortable sleeping with Frypan? He was also the first to come up alone. It would've been odd. Why don't you ask Newt?"

"I did, and he said that he couldn't say why." it's because I was crying. That was probably the difference. Gods I totally accidentally pressured him into it! I am so abhorrent.

"Can you describe what Frypan was like on his first day?" Minho gave me a questioning look, but complied.

He said that he was terrified, that he was irrational, but after sedating him, and putting him in the homestead, he calmed down. He seemed fine for the rest of the day - just very jumpy - and at the campfire after dinner, he cried a river. Then he went to sleep, and that was that.

It can't be that I was crying then. Frypan cried too.

"Look, Minho, I have absolutely no clue why he did it, but he did." Minho sighed in defeat.

Someone walked in the door. I sat up to see Newt. He was carrying a candle.

"Are you still harassing the Greenie? C'mon it's her first full day - cut her some slack."

"I'm done interrogating. Do you want to know what I found out?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, you both cuddled for about 5 minutes, and then you started to kiss. Slowly at first, and then passionately," what the hell is he doing? "and then you left the hammock, found a spot in the woods to get undressed and fu-"

"Woah, Minho! Spare me the details." Newt said.

"Hah, you both know it happened."

"It's true, I told him everything, Newt. He eventually found out that asking what happened in the hammock wasn't giving him the correct information. My version was more dirty than his though." I gave Newt a wink.

"Kali! C'mon, I told you to keep it a secret. Now everyone's gonna know how much we love each other. Perhaps it's for the best?"

"Aw cute." the voice wasn't from one of us. It came from the door.

"Zart, how are you so quiet?!"

"I didn't want to miss a detail, so I had to stay quiet." he said. "So Greenbean, care to tell me your version?" he winked. Newt threw a pillow at him. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving!" he laughed, chucking the pillow back.

"Well, I am going to have a shower, wanna be my crank, Newt?"

"Not particularly, Min. I'm just gonna stay here, I'm going to go to sleep soon anyway, can't be bothered to use my arms anymore. Get someone else to do it."

"Okay, fine." he sighed. "Kali?" I lay in the bed and closed my eyes.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Sleeping."

"Whatever. You shanks suck major griever butt." I put a hand up to my forehead in a salute.

"Major Griever Butt." I don't know what that is from, but I remember hearing it. Newt burst into a fit a laughter. Minho walked away. As soon as he had left the room, I lightly hit Newt on his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a bed?" I enquired.

"I didn't think it mattered?"

"Not for me, but you must have been so uncomfortable last night! My limbs jabbing into you, sharing a hammock, when you could have been sleeping in a bed!"

"You weren't jabbing into me last night, I was actually very comfortable. I'm fine with it, Kali. This bed is always going to be here - I'm okay missing it. I'd only had it for a couple of weeks anyway. Did you want to sleep in here instead of your hammock?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Newt. Thank you but, I wasn't asking for that. I couldn't. I have my own hammock. I was just worried that you were uncomfortable, and the like." Newt smiled sweetly.

"I know you weren't asking, Kali. I'm offering. Last night was the-" he seemed embarrassed to continue. "the safest I've felt since I got here. I know how frightening this place is, and since I'm a runner, I'm getting the worst of the experience. If you want to sleep in your hammock, that is perfectly fine, but you always have the opportunity to sleep with me." I was gobsmacked. "Oh sorry that last part sounded wrong. I mean that if you wan- you can- i ju-"

"Thank you, Newt." I smiled at him, trying to hide my eyes from his.

"Uh, would you like to… sleep in here with- uh, with me? You don't have to of course, but it might be more comfy for you if you did. Just let me know." Newt was scratching the back of his head, looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to be a bother. I mean you're already hanging out with me - which you totally don't have to do by the way."

"Kali, I like hanging out with you. You're cool." he reached out for my hand, but stopped, not sure as to how I would react.

"You think so?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, smiling at me. "Then I would really like to stay in here. Thank you." Oh wow, we are so awkward.

I had always thought of Newt as suave, and confident, but he was letting down a wall, and he was really cute, and awkward. He's adorable.

"I guess I'll show you my bed." he said, leading me over to the other side of the room.

There were 4 beds in this room, and two hammocks. Newt's bed was on the far left, Minho's was the far right.

"I'll be back in a minute, gotta go to the toilet." Newt told me, as he left the room. I sat down on the bed, and lifted the blankets up. It was quite large, definitely large enough for two people. Why don't two people just sleep in the same bed? Perhaps they do. But then why would Newt be sleeping alone?

I lay down, and turned to the side. Shutting my eyes.

"Oh, ho, ho!"

"Slim it, Minho." I told him.

"But you and Newt are so cute. Sleeping together again? It's too much!" Minho is such a shank. But I know that it is only friendly teasing, however, so I don't act too hostile. "Newt, my man. You are adorable."

"Thank you?" Newt said, obviously walking back in, unaware of our previous conversation.

He lifted the sheets up, and a wave of cool air rushed to my back, making me shiver. However I quickly became warm as Newt pressed up against me. He set his arms around me, making me feel safe, and secure.

"Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to make me uncomfortable. He's good like that.

"Yeah, Newt. It's good-uh fine- um-yeah." Gods, that was embarrassing. I want to cover my face with my hands, but Newt would be able to tell, so I just have to hope that he can't see my cheeks.

He moved his head so he could get comfortable, and was half nuzzled into my neck. His hair is still damp from the shower he had.

"Tell me if you want me to move. I won't feel offended."

"I will." I assured him.

His breath was soothing on my neck, and soon enough, I began to sleep.

_**So, it's been a few months since I last posted. Sorry about that. I had major writers block, but I wrote this one, and another chapter which will be posted shortly for you guys! I hope you like them :) Love you all**_


	5. Chapter 5

I think Newt was having another nightmare. He was whimpering in his sleep, his grip tightening on my waist. Every now and then his legs would move. It's as though he is running. I suppose that is what he is having a nightmare about, running in the maze. I feel utterly helpless as I lay in his bed, his whispers catching my ears.

"No, stop it. Don't- don't hurt-" his voice kept on fading in and out.

I wriggled around so I was facing him, Newts face was twisting into a scowl.

"Newt?" I lightly said. "Newt you're having a nightmare." Newt did nothing but whimper more. "Newt." I lightly cupped his cheek. "Newt, hey, it's okay." my thumb was caressing his face.

He jumped awake. He tried to catch his breath, but it was hard.

"Newt, are you okay?" I asked him.

He swallowed. "Yeah, I'm good." he smiled, masking his fear.

"Don't lie, Newt. I could hear you. You also sorta kick in your sleep." I told him. "Are you okay?" I repeated.

He sighed. "I have these nightmares. They started when I became a runner. I'm sorry, I'm hurting you aren't I?" his eyes looked sad.

"No, no of course not! Do you have to be a runner until we get out of here? Or can you get another job? If it's causing you to have nightmares, is it really worth it?"

"Once we are assigned a job, we have to keep it. Unless something happens to us, and we physically cannot do it. Being a runner is one of the most important jobs anyway, I can't abandon my post, not when we don't have anyone else to run in my place. Can you promise me something?"

"That depends."

"Don't become a runner." His eyes were desperate.

"Why?"

"It is the most dangerous job here, and I don't want you to get any nightmares. They're bad. Really bad." Newt looked as though he would cry if I became a runner, not that I want to be one.

"If I can do anything about it, I won't become a Runner. I didn't want to be one anyway." I said. "Is there something that I can do to help with your nightmares?"

"Believe it or not, you are helping already. Usually the boys wake me up for being too loud, but I don't know, I guess you being here calms me down - or something." he lightly chuckled. "C'mon, let's get back to sleep, there's still a few hours to go." I nodded at him, and draped my arm over his torso as he lay down.

"You'll tell me if I make you uncomfortable, right?" I asked him quietly, as not to wake the other boys in the room - who are: Minho, Zart, Frypan &amp; Winston (who slept in one bed), and two other boys who I haven't met yet. I'm sure they're nice.

"I don't think you could make me uncomfortable, Greenbean."

"Newt, please. Tell me you will." I needed to know if I was stepping over the line.

"I will, Kali." His eyes pierced mine, and were full of sincerity. "I promise." He hugged me closer, his body heat radiating.

He was on his back, and had one arm around my shoulder, his other tucked under his head. My hand moved up and down with his breathing, my head laying on top of his chest. I glanced up at him, which was quite hard, and strained at my neck. He looked peaceful though, his eyes shut with nor a wrinkle on them, and his mouth slightly open, breathing air out. He wasn't asleep yet though, he kept fidgeting with his nose.

He peeked one eye open, and shut it again.

"Are you staring at me?"

"What, me? No, no definitely not." I lied with a smile on my face. "It's Minho that's staring at you."

"Are you telling me that the person who is staring at me - who is lying with their head on my chest, arm on top of me - is Minho?"

"And Bingo was his name-o." I sang

"Right, well fair enough. Glad we got rid of that Kali, Minho." He smirked.

"You think so? I think she's super."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she's splendiferous. I just miss cuddling with you, babe." He opened his eye again, and stared down at mine. He opened his other eye and then winked at me.

I lightly chuckled. "Damn right I'm splendiferous." Newt exhaled through his nose in a laugh.

We said goodnight to each other, and went to sleep.

...

...

...

He woke me up not long after. He was shaking lightly. At first I thought it was a shiver, but then I noticed the sweating.

He began to whimper, and the shaking increased. What the hell do I do? Do I wait for it to be over, wake him up again, or do something else? Something else I suppose. I realised that he was crying now, tears silently running down his face.

"Newt." I whispered to him as I rubbed his arm with my one that was wrapped around his torso. I hugged him close. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, Newt." I have no clue if this is working. I hope it is. "Shhhh. You're okay. You're okay, Newt." I kept repeating this over and over again, until finally, he became calm.

His breathing normalised, and he stopped whimpering. I wiped his tear stained cheeks, moving my fingers over them. He turned over to face me, and he moved in, so that his head was nuzzled on my chest. He wasn't digging into my boobs, but rather listening to my heartbeat - making sure that I was real. He hugged me tight, and fell into a deep sleep. Before he did so, he whispered thank you.

I put one of my hands behind his head, and ran my fingers through his soft hair. It was no longer damp from his shower. My other hand was under the pillow, supporting my head.

I was caressing Newt's head when I fell asleep.

...

...

...

There was something soft on my forehead. Partly wet, but mostly dry.

"I'm sorry." I heard a quiet voice say. It must be Newt. Wait. Did he just kiss my forehead? Oh wow. Wow, wow, wow, wowwowwowwow. Okay, I need to stop saying wow. But really, it was 'wow'. I don't know how else to describe it. He kissed me. On my forehead. The forehead that is mine. Has been kissed by Newt. Newt's lips touched atop my forehead. Kissed. Forehead. Mine. Newt. Wow.

I opened my eyes, and squinted as they adjusted to the light. I saw Newt and Minho's silhouette walk out of the room and out to the middle of the glade. I wonder if they have breakfast and then go to the maze. Or go to the maze straight away. Maybe they go to the map room? I'd have to ask someone. I stretched my legs and arms before sitting up and yawning. I saw Zart start to get up, and Winston was being spooned by Frypan. Zart looked over to me.

"Morning." I said to him. He smiled. "I'm working with you today right?" I enquired.

"I believe so. Don't worry, it's pretty easy." he said. But he must be good at it to be the keeper. So maybe he is just really, really good at it, and he thinks that it's easy, but in reality it isn't? Oh no I'm gonna be so bad aren't I? Crapity crapity crap crap crap. Gods I need to believe in myself more.

I walked out with him, and before we could sit down to eat, he directed me away from the tables.

"We work for an hour, and then we get a break for breakfast. Then we work until lunch. We have a few hours to take turns doing things, and taking breaks. We stop when dinner is called." Zart instructed.

I smiled at him. "Got it." I said. He smiled back.

Walking over to the crops, I smell the bloodhouse. And something else foul. No offence to Zart, but he smells like it. A lot.

Zart hands me a rake, and tells me to gather all of the fallen leaves into a pile. They are then moved to the fire pit as kindling.

"Make sure you don't take some fallen fruit, or a stray vegetable with you. If it isn't good enough for us, we can use it for the animals." he told me as he started to pick off ripe tomatoes from their plants.

There were about seven other boys working here. One was watering the crops, one was planting new ones, another was helping Zart pick off ripe food, but he was also manoeuvring the crops into positions that most benefited them. Two boys were carrying wheelbarrows of… Something, from the bloodhouse. It was the source of the abhorrent scent. Manure! That makes sense. One of the boys had the honour of transporting the animal excretion onto the plants. The last boy was helping me to rake up the leaves.

"I'm Oli by the way." the raking boy said to me. I shook his elongated hand.

"Kali."

"It's not so bad here, you know?" he told me, one hand on the tip of his rake, the other scratching his bald head. He had light brown skin, and was lean. "Once you make friends, and get a job, it's pretty nice. I think that, at least." Oli spoke with a lisp. He went back to raking up leaves.

We didn't really talk much after.

...

...

...

Once we raked up everything that we could, we picked the leaves up and set aside the fallen food that were hiding throughout the piles, and put the leaves into a spare wheel barrow. I transported it to the fireplace, and tipped the contents into a large steel container that had the word 'kindling' crudely written on the side of it. There was a lid on it, and rather than closing it I kept the lid off, and worked my way back to get the rest of the leaves. Oli moved the fruit that had fallen - I got a rotten tomato, a few lettuce leaves, and two apples - and decided whether or not they were good enough for us to eat. Most of it was put in the bloodhouse for the animals, but one of the apples was ripe, and good enough for our consumption.

Once I finished moving the kindling, and shut the lid, I walked back to the group. It looked like they were finishing up for breakfast.

"C'mon Greenie, let's go eat! I'm starved." Oli said to me. He was very handsome. He looked to be maybe 16. His eyes were a gorgeous brown colour. They didn't shine gold in the sun or anything, but they were utterly stunning.

I walked over to the tables with Oli, and sat down next to him. No one sat on my right. There was no one directly opposite me either. There was someone missing, however. I look back to where we just were. The last boy is walking to us now. He was wiping his hands on his pants.

"That's Tes. He just worked with the manure. He had to wash up before he can eat. He's actually a slopper, but because he's working with us, he follows our timetable." Oli explained.

"Oh, right. Aren't we supposed to go up to the front, and get our food? Are we waiting for Tes to come back?"

"The last to the table has to get everyone their food. We do it for every breakfast, and lunch."

"Poor Tes." I hope that I'm not a slopper. Moving animal poo isn't what I want to do. And if I work with the gardeners - sorry, track hoes, then I'll probably always be last because I have to wash up. "Wouldn't he always have to get the meals? Seeing as he has to wash himself up."

"Nah, sometimes he cleans up early so that he doesn't get here last. Zart had to get everyone breakfast yesterday."

Tes got to the tables, and then realised why we don't have our food.

"You're kidding me? I'm the last? Again!" He cried out. He had tan skin, and was chubby. He had to be about 13. He walked to the front, and got two plates at a time. He gave it to the first people in line, and they passed the dishes down. So It was good that I was at the end, because I got my meal first. I didn't eat straight away though. It wasn't until I saw Oli, and some others eating that I started.


End file.
